lostpediafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
3x08
est le huitième épisode de la Saison 3 de LOST. Charlie et Hurley décident de poser des questions à Desmond à propos de ses aptitudes à prévoir certains événements et c'est ainsi que, lors d'une de leurs discussions, Desmond commence à se souvenir de ce qui lui est arrivé après avoir tourné la clé du système de sécurité du Cygne. Résumé Sur l'île principale : 3 décembre 2004 tente de réanimer Claire]] Desmond trouve Hurley et Charlie en train de retourner les affaires de Sawyer. Il leur demande de le suivre dans la jungle pour retrouver Locke et Sayid. Locke leur raconte alors qu'Eko est mort et qu'ils ne doivent pas faire circuler l'information pour ne pas paniquer le groupe des survivants. Pendant la conversation, Desmond commence à sembler de plus en plus nerveux, puis soudain, s'enfuit en courant en direction du littoral. Desmond ôte sa chemise et plonge dans l'océan où Claire est en train de se noyer. Il arrive à la récupérer, la ramène sur la plage puis tente de la réanimer en lui faisant un massage cardiaque, pendant que Charlie le regarde. Après quelques secondes, Claire revient à elle. Après cela, Charlie veut savoir comment Desmond a su pour la noyade de Claire et pense qu'en le faisant boire, il pourra le faire parler. A la nuit tombée, autour d'un feu sur la plage, Hurley et Charlie invitent Desmond à partager une bouteille avec eux. Desmond refuse au départ, mais lorsqu'il découvre que la bouteille en question est un Whisky MacCutcheon, il se met à rire et accepte finalement leur proposition. Tous trois boivent jusqu'à en être saouls, se racontent des histoires et chantent des chansons paillardes. Puis Charlie profite de la situation et demande à Desmond comment il a su. Desmond refuse de répondre et s'en va. Charlie le rappelle et lui crie qu'il est un lâche, ce qui amène Desmond à revenir sur ses pas et plaquer Charlie sur le sol en tentant de l'étrangler. Alors que Charlie a du mal à respirer, Desmond hurle « tu ne voudrais pas savoir ce qu'il m'est arrivé » en parlant de ce qu'il s'est passé après avoir tourné la clé de sécurité. Flashes de Desmond 27 novembre 2004 Le compteur du Cygne arrive à zéro et arrive en mode « défaillance système ». Desmond court en direction de la bibliothèque et récupère la clé du système de sécurité du Cygne. Il se rend alors dans le sous-sol de la station et, en disant "je t'aime Penny", tourne la clé. Tout devient blanc et lumineux autour de lui et sa vie défile devant ses yeux. Fin décembre 1995 se réveille recouvert de peinture rouge]] Il se réveille allongé sur du parquet avec ce qui ressemble à du sang sur lui. Il regarde autour de lui et voit un pot de peinture rouge renversé et une échelle à terre. Penny arrive à côté de lui et lui demande si tout va bien. Il réalise qu'ils se trouvent dans son ancien appartement, dans le passé. Enchanté d'être de nouveau avec Penny, il l'embrasse et la serre dans ses bras. Plus tard, Desmond arrange sa cravate et regarde l'horloge où il peut lire 1:08. Penny l'aide et il lui dit à quel point il est heureux qu'elle ait emménagé chez lui. Ils discutent ensuite du rendez-vous imminent de Desmond avec le père de Penny, Charles Widmore et Penny le rassure en disant que si ça ne marche pas, "ça ne sera pas la fin du monde". Cette phrase dérange Desmond surtout qu'au même moment, il entend le bruit du compteur sonner - cependant il ne s'agissait que du micro-ondes. Penny lui demande si tout va bien, il lui répond qu'il a juste eu une sensation de déjà-vu. au sein de la Widmore Industrie]] Desmond s'enregistre à l'accueil de Widmore Corporation. Un livreur arrive avec un paquet pour le 815 (en anglais il dit "for 8-15" ce qui ressemble phonétiquement à 4-8-15). Ces numéros renvoient de nouveau un flash à Desmond qui est de nouveau troublé. Dans son bureau, M. Widmore discute avec Desmond de son CV. Quand Desmond complimente M. Widmore pour sa maquette de bateau, ce dernier lui répond qu'il sponsorise une course autour du monde, ce qui renvoie à Desmond un nouveau flash de lui sur son bateau. M. Widmore offre finalement un poste à Desmond dans le service administratif, cependant il lui répond qu'il n'est pas venu pour trouver un travail mais pour lui demander la main de sa fille, Penny. M. Widmore le félicite de ce noble geste et ramène à son bureau une bouteille de Whisky MacCutcheon ainsi que deux verres, en précisant qu'une seule gorgée de cette boisson coûte plus que ce que Desmond pourrait gagner en un mois. Il lui annonce alors que ce serait du gâchis de le partager avec lui car il ne sera jamais un homme bien. S'il n'est pas digne de partager son whisky, comment pourrait-il être digne d'épouser sa fille. tente de convaincre Charlie qu'ils se connaissent]] Après être sorti du bâtiment, Desmond jette sa cravate sur le sol. Sur le trottoir, il croise Charlie en train de jouer de la guitare et chanter Wonderwall à la foule pour de l'argent. Desmond clame qu'il le reconnaît et a des flashs de Charlie dans le bunker durant l'incident. Face à l'indifférence de Charlie, Desmond s'emporte et dit se souvenir de tout ces moments et précise même qu'il va pleuvoir. Au même moment, la pluie se met à tomber. Desmond se rend dans une bibliothèque universitaire et y trouve son ami, Donovan, un professeur de physique. Il le questionne sur le concept de voyage dans le temps et s'il est possible de revivre une partie de sa vie, cependant Donovan rétorque que son esprit est seulement en train de réagir à son échec face à Charles Widmore. Devant l'insistance de Desmond, Donovan suggère à son ami que s'il revit vraiment une partie de sa vie, il devrait être capable de prédire des évènements futurs. Desmond dit qu'il ne se souvient de rien, mais quand la musique Make Your Own Kind of Music passe sur le jukebox, il a de nouveau un flash. Il fixe alors le match de foot à la télévision et annonce que "Gaybridge" va réaliser deux buts durant les deux dernières minutes de jeu et gagner. Il continue en disant qu'immédiatement après, Jimmy Lennon va entrer dans le bar et frapper le barman avec une batte. Cependant, à l'écran, la fin du match est sifflé et l'équipe mentionnée par Desmond perd. Troublé, Desmond accepte d'écouter les conseils de Donovan et de continuer sa vie en épousant Penny. Desmond rentre à la maison et annonce à Penny qu'il n'a pas obtenu de poste. Pour le consoler, elle lui suggère de sortir et de célébrer l'occasion. Il lui demande pourquoi elle l'aime et elle répond que c'est parce qu'il est un « homme bien ». Ils s'embrassent. Début janvier 1996 choisit une bague pour Desmond]] Quelques temps plus tard, Desmond regarde des bagues en diamants dans une boutique. Eloise Hawking, la vendeuse, l'aide dans sa recherche et lui trouve la plus belle bague dans sa tranche de prix. Lorsqu'il accepte d'acheter la bague, il est étonné d'entendre « non, vous ne le ferez pas ». Eloise explique à un Desmond troublé qu'il n'est pas censé prendre la bague pour pouvoir accéder à son destin de terminer sur une île à appuyer sur un bouton jusqu'à tourner la clé du système de sécurité du Cygne. Elle termine son discours par « si vous ne faites pas toutes ces choses, Desmond David Hume, chacun de nous mourra. » Eloise Hawking décide que Desmond a besoin d'être persuadé et l'amène à l'extérieur. En achetant quelques noisettes, elle lui fait remarquer un homme portant des chaussures rouges. Desmond lui explique qu'il est déterminé à épouser Penny, mais Eloise est sûre que ça n'arrivera pas. Soudainement, des échafaudages s'écroulent. Desmond, choqué, se retourne et observe une paire de chaussures rouges dépasser de sous les décombres. Il accuse alors Eloise d'avoir prévu ce qui allait se passer et de n'avoir rien fait. Elle lui indique alors que le destin de cet homme était de mourir et que personne n'aurait pu changer cela. Si elle l'avait averti pour l'échafaudage, il aurait été percuté par un taxi, si elle l'avait avertit pour le taxi, il serait tombé dans sa douche et se serait brisé la nuque, ... Si quelqu'un tente de changer le destin, l'univers « rétablit l'équilibre » de toute manière. Cependant, Desmond refuse de concevoir qu'il est un esclave de l'univers et s'en va avec la bague. Desmond marche vers son rendez-vous avec Penny quand il est perturbé par un poster de recrutement des Royal Scots (armée britannique). Il rencontre cependant Penny près du Pont de Westminster à Londres. En se baladant, un photographe leur propose de les « immortaliser ». Penny convainc Desmond d'accepter. Le photographe fait défiler les différents fonds possible jusqu'à ce que Penny trouve son préféré : un port de plaisance ensoleillé. Ils enlèvent alors leur pulls pour faire croire à une scène de vacances et la photo prise est finalement celle que Desmond gardait toujours sur lui sur l'île. Cela fait alors réfléchir Desmond à son destin. Il dit à Penny qu'il n'est pas l'homme qu'elle mérite et qu'ils ne sont pas supposés être ensemble. Elle fond en larme, le traite de lâche puis s'en va. Desmond jette alors la bague dans la Tamise. Desmond est de retour au pub, observe la bouteille de Whisky MacCutcheon mais choisit finalement de boire une boisson moins chère. Il explique au barman qu'il pense avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie et qu'en plus, il pense l'avoir déjà faite par le passé. Make Your Own Kind of Music est de nouveau jouée sur le jukebox, un autre match de football passe à la télévision mais cette fois l'équipe gagne. Excité par cette vision du futur correcte, il décide qu'il a une chance de changer son destin après tout. Cependant, la troisième partie de sa prédiction arrive également : Jimmy Lennon arrive furieux dans le pub et dirige sa batte en direction du barman. En tentant de s'interposer, Desmond prend le coup de batte destiné au barman et s'effondre à terre. est de retour sur l'île après son « voyage » de déjà-vu]] 28 novembre 2004 Le monde autour de Desmond s'illumine et devient tout blanc, puis il se réveille nu, allongé dans la jungle, entouré des débris du bunker et avec la douleur à la tête du coup qu'il a reçu avec la batte. Il court en direction de l'ancienne place du bunker et est consterné de découvrir un énorme trou. Dans les débris il trouve sa photo. Il pleure et supplie d'avoir une autre chance pour changer son passé. De retour sur l'île le 3 décembre apprend son terrible destin]] Après s'être rappelé ce qui est arrivé, Desmond est poussé de Charlie (qu'il étranglait) par Hurley. Commençant à sangloter, Charlie a pitié de lui et le ramène jusqu'à sa tente. Ils s'excusent tous les deux et Desmond dit à Charlie qu'il est un homme bien. Il dit que quand il a tourné la clé, sa vie a défilé devant ses yeux et que depuis qu'il s'est réveillé dans la jungle, les flashs n'ont pas arrêté. Charlie demande si Desmond a sauvé Claire après avoir eu un flash dans lequel elle se noyait. Desmond répond alors froidement que c'est en fait lui qu'il a sauvé. C'est Charlie qu'il a vu électrocuté par la foudre, c'est encore Charlie qu'il a vu se noyer en tentant de sauver Claire. Il explique que, malgré sa double tentative de sauver Charlie, l'« univers rétablit l'équilibre » et qu'il va mourir. Anecdotes Général * Sur les panneaux publicitaires durant le match de foot regardé par Desmond, il y a des réclames pour : ** les barres chocolatées Apollo ** la Fondation Hanso ** Oceanic Airlines ** M. Cotcot ** les Locations de voitures Gannon ** les Couches Butties ** Radio RPR 103.5 ** Kronos ** Exposé (Images disponibles sur lost.cunit.net). * Il y a une grande référence à la couleur rouge : peinture, chaussures, whisky, t-shirt, cravate, ...). * Le deuxième prénom de Charlie est Hieronymus. C'est une variante de Geronimo ou de Jérôme. Il vient de l'ancien grec et signifie "nom sacré". * Quand Desmond part rencontrer son ami Donovan à l'université, l'étage a une forme octogonale. * La musique I've got you Babe joué au Jukebox quand Desmond a une impression de déjà-vu avec son ami Donovan au pub est un clin d'œil au film Un jour sans fin avec Bill Murray. En effet, ce dernier revivait dans le film le même jour sans arrêt et se réveillait tout les matins avec la musique I've got you Babe. Notes sur la production * Selon la production, Desmond a vraiment voyagé dans le temps et les évènements qu'il a revécus se sont déroulés en 1996. * Dans un article d'un hebdomadaire, Damon Lindelof dit que cet épisode utilise un dispositif de flashback "d'un genre que l'on a jamais vu et que l'on ne reverra jamais". De plus dans les bonus du coffret DVD de la saison 3, les scénaristes disent appeler ce dispositif de flashback un uv-àjéd (déjà vu à l'envers) car le principe est celui d'une impression de déjà-vu mais à l'envers : Desmond voit des éléments de son futur qui lui semblent familiers. * Ben, Jack, Sawyer, Kate, Juliet, Nikki et Paulo ne font pas partie du casting de l'épisode. Bourdes et erreurs de continuité * Lorsque Desmond sort de la Widmore Corporation , juste avant qu'il ne jette sa cravate, un vieil homme en costume bleu marche en direction de Desmond. Au changement d'angle de la caméra, c'est un jeune homme que l'on voit avec un costume différent. Puis au deuxième changement d'angle de la caméra, le vieil homme "revient" en arrière plan. * Dans la scène où Desmond rencontre Charlie, au moment où la caméra montre la pancarte "Donation", le lieu de tournage change totalement. Il y a deux lieux de tournage : le premier commence quand Desmond sort du bâtiment de la Widmore Corporation et se termine au moment où il entend le son de la guitare, tandis que le deuxième commence quand on voit la pancarte "Donation". Les principales différences sont : ** le kiosque à journaux vert : d'abord fermé, ensuite ouvert. ** le texte sur le kiosque à journaux vert : le texte et la police sont différents. ** la position de ce kiosque : sa position sur le trottoir est différente. ** le temps : dans le premier, le temps est plutôt nuageux ; dans le second, il fait soleil et des ombres sont clairement visibles au sol. ** le réverbère : au départ il est "nu" et ensuite il a deux banderoles publicitaires de chaque côté. ** le bâtiment Widmore Corporation : il ne ressemble plus du tout au premier ; entre Desmond et les autre personnes de la foule on distingue un mur gris avec des lignes horizontales. * Le poster des Royal Scots utilise l'orthographe américaine du mot honneur "honor" plutôt que l'orthographe anglaise "honour" qui est usitée en Grande-Bretagne. * De nombreuses imprécisions sont également notables représentant plutôt une caricature américaine de la Grande-Bretagne. * Dans la scène avec Charlie, le taxi juste à côté de lui a clairement un numéro d'enregistrement datant de 2001, une Nouvelle Mini Cooper rouge passe dans l'arrière plan ainsi qu'un modèle de bus qui n'a été mis en circulation qu'après juin 2002. * La sirène d'ambulance entendue n'est pas une version britannique. Thèmes récurrents * Penny dit à Desmond qu'elle l'aime parce qu'il est une "bonne personne". * Desmond dit à Charlie qu'il est un "homme bien". * Desmond sauve Charlie par deux fois mais il lui annonce que son destin est de mourir. * Eloise Hawking dit à Desmond que les choses dans l'univers n'arrivent pas par choix humain, mais parce qu'elles sont censées se passer de cette manière. * Desmond achète la bague contre la volonté d'Eloise Hawking. * Il prend le coup de batte de Jimmy Lennon à la place du barman. * Il modifie la destinée tragique de Charlie par deux fois. * Penny dit à Desmond que son père est "trop stupide pour comprendre", ce qui implique que sa relation avec son père est loin d'être idéale. * Desmond parle à Charlie dans son flashback. * Desmond voit une horloge affichant 1:08. * A la réception de la Widmore Corporation un livreur cite les nombres 4-8-15. Desmond voit une horloge affichant 1:08. * Le magazine masculin de Sawyer, PLAYPEN, contient la 15ème édition de photos de filles de Fiji. * Le stand où Desmond et Penny prennent leur photo porte le numéro 15 sur le côté. * Desmond pleure sur sa photo en disant qu'il est désolé et qu'il aimerait avoir une autre chance. * Juste après qu'Eloise Hawking et Desmond voient l'Homme aux chaussures rouges, ce dernier meurt, victime de la chute d'un échafaudage. * En V.O., l'épisode s'intitule Flashes Before Your Eyes. * Le "flashback" particulier de Desmond commence avec l'ouverture de son œil gauche. Références culturelles , Buddha, et le mot "namaste" apparaissent dans le tableau que Desmond voit dans le bureau Charles Widmore]] * Vingt Mille Lieues Sous les Mers : Charles Widmore mentionne à Desmond l'Amiral MacCutcheon qui est un personnage du film tiré du roman de Jules Verne. Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje a également joué dans ce film en interprétant le personnage de Cabe Attucks. * La Coupe du Roi : Le match de foot est en fait la finale de la Coupe du Roi (Coupe d'Espagne de Football) de 1989 entre le FC Barcelone et le Real Madrid. * Stephen Hawking : Eloise Hawking partage son nom avec le célèbre astrophysicien qui a écrit un livre mentionné dans . Il a par ailleurs écrit de nombreux livres traitant de la nature de l'espace-temps (thème récurrent de l'épisode). * Building a Mystery : Cette chanson de Sarah McLachlan est joué en fond quand Desmond se tient prêt pour son entretien d'embauche. * Make Your Own Kind of Music : La chanson de Cass Elliot est jouée par deux fois sur le jukebox du pub où se rend Desmond. Cetet chanson a été entendue à plusieurs reprises dans la série : , et . * Vladimir Nabokov : un de ses ouvrages Laughter in the Dark est trouvé dans la cache de Sawyer. * Playboy et Penthouse : Le titre des magazines érotiques de Sawyer est PLAYPEN, une contraction de Playboy et Penthouse. Ce magazine masculin "virtuel" est également apparu dans ''Scrubs'' (épisode 3x09), ''Mariés, deux enfants'', ''Les Griffin'', ''That '70s Show'' et ''Kyle XY'' (d'ailleurs, ce sitcom commence par le réveil d'un jeune garçon allongé dans la forêt, sans souvenirs). * Wonderwall : Charlie chante cette chanson d'Oasis quand Desmond le rencontre dans la rue à Londres. La chanson a été écrite en 1995, un an avant la date présumée du "voyage dans le temps" de Desmond. * Namaste, l'ours polaire et le Buddha : le tableau dans le bureau de Charles Widmore regroupe ces trois éléments. * Le Magicien d'Oz : Alors que Desmond parle avec Eloise Hawking à propos de l'homme aux chaussures rouges, ce dernier est tué par un échafaudage. C'est une référence au Magicien d'Oz où l'héroïne, Dorothy, est témoin de la mort d'un autre personnage (portant des chaussures rouges) tué par la chute de sa maison. Épisodes de référence * Le micro-ondes dans l'appartement de Desmond et Penny fait le même bruit que l'alarme de la station Cygne. De plus, dans la boutique d'Eloise Hawking, le tic-tac des différentes pendules a un bruit similaire à la machinerie de la salle des ordinateurs du Cygne. * Dans le bureau de Charles Widmore, sur le mur à la droite de Desmond, on peut voir une peinture qui est identique à une des peintures réalisées par l'ex petit-ami de Claire, vue dans . Lieux de tournage * La zone de la jungle où Desmond se réveille, nu : ??? * Le camp des survivants sur la plage : Papailoa Beach. * La jungle, près du camp des survivants, traversée par Charlie, Hurley et Desmond pour retrouver Locke et Sayid : Parc de la Vallée He'eia Kea. * L'appartement de Desmond et Penny : ??? * L'accueil de Widmore Corporation : 1132 Bishop Street. * Le bureau de Charles Widmore : ??? * L'extérieur de Widmore Corporation (Desmond rencontre Charlie) : Fort Street Mall. * La bibliothèque universitaire où Desmond retrouve Donovan : Ali'iolani Hale. * Le pub où Desmond boit un verre avec son ami : Marin Lane. * La boutique d'Eloise Hawking : King Street. * La discussion extérieure d'Eloise et Desmond : Fort Street Mall. * L'entrée des bureaux de recutement de l'armée : un portail proche du Murphy's Bar and Grill. * Le point de rendez-vous au bord de la Tamise de Desmond et Penny : Musée Bishop. da:Flashes Before Your Eyes de:3.08 Erinnerungsfetzen en:Flashes Before Your Eyes es:Flashes Before Your Eyes it:Déjà vu nl:Flashes Before Your Eyes pl:Flashes Before Your Eyes pt:Flashes Before Your Eyes ru:Вспышки перед глазами Catégorie:Saison 3 Catégorie:Flashbacks de Desmond